Two's Company, Three's a Damn Party!
by Habit
Summary: What happens when one of Tamaki's grandmother's 'mail order brides' sets her sights on the twins? Havoc and Mayhem, that's what. Pranks are being pulled all over the school, and even the King of Pranks himself is falling victim! MA FOR EXPLICIT SEX!


**A/N: This is another request. You know who you are, so this is for you. I put all the kink you asked for, so be prepared!**

* * *

Two's Company, Three's a Damn Party!

Mischievous blue eyes watched the two twins do 'brotherly love' scenes in front of the disgustingly witless females in the room. Those blue eyes narrowed when the girls giggled and almost fainted. A young woman about five feet six inches smiled and pulled back from the door. Her blue eyes sparkled…she would have fun with these two. She quietly closed the door and walked back down the hall. Unlike the other girls here, she had no use for silly dresses. She smiled and looked back over her shoulder, her smirk sadistic. "I'm coming for you, Hikaru…Kaoru…" she pointed her forefinger and made a 'pow' noise, like she had just shot.

* * *

Back in the third music room, both twins abruptly sneezed. Luckily, their clients had already left. They looked at one another and a smirk crossed their faces at the exact same time. "Bless you." they said in unison and chuckled at one another. The other members chuckled as well, but it was Haruhi that put her finger up and smiled.

"You know it's said someone's talking about you when you sneeze, right?" the twins regarded one another and then snickered, their eyes turning mischievous as they looked over at their 'leader'.

"If that's the case then Tama-chan should be sneezing all the time." just as they said it, Tamaki sneezed and looked around. He'd been deep in thought when it happened, so the twins seemed to take it seriously. They regarded one another before arching a brow and leaving. Haruhi walked over to where Tamaki was sitting, her eyes concerned.

"Tama-kun, you seem distracted. Is there something wrong?" Tamaki sighed and produced a letter…a letter from his grandmother. Haruhi gasped and looked at him. He looked rather put upon.

"My grandmother wants me to escort her newest love match for me. It says that she's from a well defined family, but she's…defiant. She's refused every suitor put in front of her…some more violently than others." Haruhi put her hand on Tamaki's shoulder sympathetically. Tamaki smiled at her over his shoulder. "Why can't she just accept the fact I'm in love with you?" Haruhi blushed and smiled. It still warmed her heart that despite being a girl, she was the Host Club's girl. She was the only girl that knew the inner workings of the club.

She still wore the uniform they'd bought for her, but it was obvious she was a girl…she'd filled out since she'd started school here. Tamaki had noticed and it had sent him over the edge, seeing her that way. He had confessed in the most intimate way possible and they had been together ever since. That didn't stop his grandmother from sending potential brides to him.

Haruhi smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Everything will be fine, Tama-kun. I'm sure this one will understand, just like the others." he smiled weakly at her reassurance, but he still had his doubts. Had this girl had no interest she would have merely refused to come…or would she?

* * *

Hikaru was running down the hall, having just set a prank up that would be the buzz of the school for weeks. He was almost in the clear when someone stopped him. He looked at the person and arched one light brown brow. He was confronted by defiant blue eyes that sparkled with mischief and long, flowing red hair. He wasn't certain, but he thought he saw the hair caress her behind in a way that had him wanting to be behind her to check. He lightly blushed…wasn't he in love with Haruhi?

Her husky giggle had his attention instantly and he gasped as he noticed Kaoru tied up and on the floor at the girl's feet. He narrowed his eyes on her. "What did you do to him?" he knew this was a trap of some sort…this girl seemed far too clever to let him off easy. She gave him a smile that didn't reassure him otherwise.

"You set up a prank and so have I." she stated simply. Her smile became vicious as she bent and picked up his twin brother. Kaoru's golden eyes looked panicked as he stared behind his older twin. Hikaru's eyes widened and he looked behind him to see several very angry Karate club members. Hikaru arched a brow at them.

"You're not as funny as you think you are, Hitachiin. Which one are you? We need to know what name to put on your tombstone…" one of the larger guys cracked his knuckles as he advanced on the ever defiant oldest Hitachiin twin. Suddenly, there was screeching coming from the girl's locker room.

The club members looked up to see half naked girls bolting out of the room, screaming. Most were too engrossed to see the girl with blue eyes grab Hikaru's hand, Kaoru still on her shoulder. They bolted away as more and more girls came running out. Hikaru looked behind him and found frogs…lots and lots of frogs…hopping out of the locker room. He chuckled and allowed her to drag him to an empty room.

Both were out of breath and laughing when they slumped to the floor. The girl laid Kaoru's head in her lap and took the tape off his mouth. He started cursing her. "You sneaky, deceitful, wonderfully tactful woman!" he was overjoyed by her amusing prank. Hikaru arched one brow at his brother and smirked.

"How'd you get trussed up like that, Kaoru." his younger twin blushed and looked away, not wanting to tell the older boy. It was the girl that laughed huskily and ran her hands over Kaoru's lips. Hikaru was entranced.

"The way any woman can bring down a man…I seduced him." Hikaru stared with wide, shocked eyes as she blatantly boasted about seducing his younger brother. He didn't believe it, there was no way…he was proved wrong when the girl leaned down and gave Kaoru's lips a lick before chuckling wickedly. She looked up at the older twin and smirked almost evilly.

"So, Hikaru, are you as easily seduced as your younger brother?" she asked in a husky voice before crawling over to him. He sat back against the wall as she crawled up his body. He couldn't talk…couldn't breathe. She licked the side of his face and chuckled when he groaned. Before they could go any further, there was yelling in the hallway.

"Miss Akaresu!? Where are you, Miss!?" the girl rolled her eyes and stood, her tight pants outlining her figure perfectly. She gave him a smirk before slipping out the door. The person calling for her yelled at her and then the sound of footsteps faded. Hikaru sat there, dumbfounded. He looked over at Kaoru, who was obviously out cold from a nose bleed. He shook his head to dispel the affects the girl had had on him and proceeded to untie his brother.

* * *

"You mean the frogs in the girl's locker room _wasn't_ your prank?" Haruhi looked at him skeptically as the older Hitachiin twin nodded. She didn't look so sure. Kaoru was oddly silent and that worried Hikaru. They were never silent to one another, but the younger man had been quiet ever since he'd woken up in the third music room, several hours after his seduction and abduction. Haruhi and Tamaki were the only people in the room at the moment, aside from the twins.

The door suddenly opened and Kyoya came in, Renge hot on his heels. She glared daggers at the twins. "You two have gone too far this time!" she yelled at the two, who looked at her with arched brows. She continued on her tirade. "I mean, honestly, what kind of sick person puts frogs in a girl's locker room!?" there was a chuckle at the door and they all looked at the doors.

Hikaru's eyes widened as the red haired girl from earlier stood there, her eyes bright with mischief. She winked at them before running out. Hikaru ran up to the door just in time to be confronted by Umehito Nekozawa. His blue eyes were angry as he glared up at the older twin. "Where is he, Hitachiin? Where's Beelzenuf?" Hikaru arched a brow and pointed at Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Both of us were in here the whole time Umehito, you can ask Haruhi-chan!" The blue eyed witchcraft maniac looked at the honest young woman. She looked concerned and when he asked if this was true, she nodded.

"It's true, Umehito-sempai. They've been here the whole time. Kaoru hit his head and was unconscious for a few hours. We're here trying to figure out who put frogs in the girl's locker room. It wasn't Hikaru or Kaoru." she then remembered the red head that had disappeared moments before Umehito had appeared. "Ask the red head that ran down the hall a few moments ago. She seemed to know you'd be heading here. Maybe she's seen him." Umehito nodded and slinked back into the shadows of the hallway.

Hikaru looked up at Haruhi with thanks in his eyes. Not even two seconds after that, the members of the Karate club burst into the room. "It was one thing to put pink hair dye in our shampoo, Hitachiin, but replacing the practice equipment with sex toys is just too much!" Hikaru blushed at the implication and looked in their hands. Two guys were holding rather large neon dildos. Hikaru turned red and scrambled away from them.

"Did you actually walk through the halls with those things!? That's absolutely horrible! Even I wont touch those!" the older Hitachiin twin was genuinely horrified that the men were holding feminine sex toys like they were brandishing their weapons. The men looked confused until Haruhi cleared her throat.

"I understand the discomfort Yasuchika-san, but both Hikaru and Kaoru have been here for the past hour and a half, almost two hours. We have been trying to figure out who put frogs in the girl's locker room." the strict younger brother of their beloved Hunny glared, but said nothing. It was Hikaru's turn to speak up.

"I'll admit to the shampoo thing, but I didn't have nearly enough time to replace all your equipment, put the frogs in the girl's locker room, steal Umehito's puppet _and _drag my brother here from where we were being held hostage by a crazy red head that seems to think we're her toys. I'm good, but I'm not that good, and Kaoru was tied up." the people in front of them thought about it and nodded, knowing this was true. It was then that Haruhi realized about the red head. She turned back to Tamaki, horror on her face.

"Tamaki…has your grandmother's guest arrived yet?" she asked nervously. Tamaki paled and looked at the letter again. He groaned and sat down, his face in his hands.

"It says she should have arrived about lunchtime…when all this started…" Haruhi rubbed the bridge of her nose and walked over to her blond boyfriend. He put his head against her chest and sighed. "This is going to be a long week…" he whispered and let his beautiful girlfriend sooth him.

* * *

Akaresu was smiling evilly as she watched what was unfolding through the window. She knew the twins would be blamed for all her pranks and it would eventually wear them down enough to where they would seek her out. When that happened…she smirked evilly and took off before anyone noticed her. However, she failed to realize one very tall and dark haired man had seen her, as well as a very short blond youth with a child like disposition.

She looked around and made sure no one was following her. She slipped into the records room and started rifling through the records. She smirked when she found the file of the Hitachiin twins. She took out her cell phone and made a phone call. "Yes, I want to commission a dress from Hitachiin-sama. I need it here as soon as possible. Yes. I'll fax the design and the measurements. Yes, thank you." she clicked the phone off and then back on. She dialed her broker. "Yes, Jersey, it's me. I want you to 'do business' with a man by the name of Hitachiin. He's a traveling businessman. No, Jersey, I don't need you to kill him. I just want him out of the way for a week. Detain him, tie him up, send him and his wife on a trip, I don't care. I want an open path to his sons." she heard chuckling on the other side and smiled.

"Yes, I realize the old hag thinks I'm here for her grandson, but I have no interest in him or her plans. I'm here for myself and I want to have a little fun. Those boys are the best chance I have. Thanks Jersey, you're a doll!" she kissed into the phone and stuffed the records back into the cabinet. She then ran out of the room and to the class she had snuck out of to spy. She started immediately on the sketch of the dress she wanted.

* * *

Hikaru was sitting with his brother, staring into space, when his cell rang. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" he was surprised to hear his father's voice on the other end.

"_Hikaru, your mother and I have been asked to spend a week at a private resort in Aruba. She's working on a commission dress that should only take her today, but we are flying out tonight before you two get home from school. I want the two of you to behave while we're gone and don't give the staff too much trouble."_ Hikaru nodded his head in utter shock. First there were tons of pranks being blamed on them, and now their parents were invited to fly to Aruba? He had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on. He hung up the phone and looked at his brother, a dazed look on his face. Kaoru became concerned and picked up his brother's hand.

"Hikaru…Hikaru, are you alright?" Hikaru looked at his twin and there was something in his eyes that made Kaoru nervous.

"Mom and dad were just called to fly to Aruba for a week…_both _of them for a _whole week_…" Kaoru's eyes widened. It was odd for both of their parents to be called away at the same time. It only ever happened occasionally and usually only around holidays. Obviously the others didn't know the significance of this and the twins didn't take the time to tell them. The twins looked at one another and then at their friends. Now was not the time to tell the others what they were thinking.

The twins walked away from everyone and started discussing things in one corner of the room. "Hikaru, you don't think someone is trying to get rid of mom and dad, do you? They wont get hurt…will they?" HIkaru looked at his younger twin and shook his head.

"No. I have a feeling, but it's just that…a feeling. You remember the red head from yesterday?" Kaoru blushed and nodded. Hikaru chuckled at his brother's response. "Well, I was thinking. When I first met her, she said that I'd done a prank, and so had she. What if the frogs were her…and Umehito's puppet…and the Karate Club's equipment?" a frown marred Kaoru's features.

"How would she have had the time to do all that? She just got here at noon yesterday and the frog thing happened not long after." Hikaru shook his head.

"That's in Paris. I highly doubt Tamaki's grandmother took the time change into account. By the time she got here, it should have been a little after ten. That gave her plenty of time to do all the things we're getting blamed for." Kaoru nodded, it made sense, but something was bothering him.

"But…why? Why would she do this?" Kaoru sounded confused and slightly hurt. Hikaru shook his head and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Hikaru nodded to his brother and silently slipped out to search for the woman that had made things so hard for them the last few days.

* * *

Two days went by before Hikaru finally saw the red headed prankster again. There had been several pranks that had been blamed on them, but they hadn't taken credit for them. News soon spread that there was another prankster on campus…and the person was even targeting the King of Pranks, Hikaru. Kaoru had turned silent to everyone except Haruhi and Hikaru. Hunny had tried to cheer the melancholy twin up, but nothing seemed to work.

Hikaru was frustrated as he walked down the hall towards the music room. The girl had escaped him again when he'd tried to confront her. He saw the sign on the third music room door and he gasped. The Host Club was temporarily closed? He opened the door and peered in. He gasped when he noticed Tamaki had his head in Haruhi's lap and was groaning, as if in pain. However, the sight elicited feelings of pity and nothing more…what was wrong with him?

Hikaru walked in and looked around. Mori was holding a sobbing Hunny, who was clutching his bunny tightly. Kyoya was holding a tearful Renge…wait…where was Kaoru? Hikaru stiffened and walked over to Tamaki and Haruhi. His eyes narrowed when Haruhi lifted tearful eyes to him. "What's going on, Haruhi-chan?" Haruhi couldn't speak…all that came out was a single sob. It was Kyoya that answered.

"They were attacked by someone. Tamaki was bludgeoned in the back of the head, and Hunny was knocked out as well. Mori and I were in class, Haruhi walked in right after it happened." Even cold hearted Kyoya stopped, his voice strained.

"W-where's Kaoru? Where's my brother?" no one could look him in the eyes. It was Mori that answered.

"Whoever came here took him. There was no struggle, he seemed to have gone willingly. However, the person didn't want the others to know who they were." Hikaru's eyes started to well up with tears. His brother…his twin…kidnapped? He sank to the floor, his tears falling to the floor. Finally, Tamaki managed to look over at Hikaru.

"Hi-hikaru…" he said in a voice that sounded nothing like the blonde's usually smooth tenor. Hikaru looked up at him and noticed the guilt and sadness in the blonde's eyes. "I…I'm sorry…I couldn't…protect you…either of you…" he then slipped into unconsciousness again. Tears fell down Hikaru's face and he looked at the others. He felt so broken, until Haruhi held something up.

"I found this, on the floor by Tama-kun. I think whoever took Kaoru-kun left this as a clue for you. They want you to find them." Hikaru took the paper and looked at it. He read it out loud to the others.

"In a palace of jade, the Monkey King awaits the opponent that will satisfy both their thirsts. Resting on a bed of clouds and refreshed by the winds of the north, the Monkey King waits with the prize." everyone looked at one another and Renge made a sniffling comment.

"What a horrible poem. There's nothing romantic about that." Kyoya shook his head and looked down at her.

"It's not a poem, Renge-chan. It's a riddle. I'm betting it's a clue to where the attacker took Kaoru." Hikaru stared at it, then something caught his eye.

" Hey, it says 'In a palace of jade, the Monkey King awaits…'. Do you think…" he trailed off as he looked up. Mori was nodding in agreement.

"I've been puzzling over that since Haruhi showed it to me. Ancient legend says the Monkey King was a great trickster, a prankster if you will. The Palace of Jade was on Five Elements Mountain, surrounded by clouds." it was then that Hunny spoke up and looked at Hikaru through red eyes. He had a bandaged wrapped around his head now.

"There's a hotel, downtown, called the Jade Palace. The very top floor is a suite. In the early mornings, you can see the clouds, until the sun rises and the city below becomes visible. It's north of the school…maybe fifteen minutes." Haruhi's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Oh my…this can't be happening…" she put her forehead against Tamaki's, wishing he wasn't out cold. Hikaru looked at her with curiosity. She was shaking her head, denying her newfound knowledge outloud. "This can't be happening…no, this isn't happening…" Hikaru knelt by her and put his hand on her knee. She looked at him, shame and sorrow in her eyes.

"This is my fault…" she whispered and looked away. Hikaru was shocked, but didn't get a chance to comment. "Tamaki's grandmother doesn't want us to be together. She's been sending girls she feels would be a better match for Tamaki. The latest one is…defiant. She's done horrible things to the suitors she's refused. The Jade Palace…that's one of the hotels Tamaki's grandmother owns…the person that took Kaoru-kun…is the mail order bride Tamaki's grandmother sent. Only she doesn't appreciate being used by the old Suoh heiress." Hikaru was stunned. How could Haruhi think this was HER fault?

"Haruhi…this isn't your fault. Never regret loving Tamaki. He loves you, Haruhi. Very much." This surprised everyone…that Hikaru was encouraging Haruhi to continue loving Tamaki. They just stared. Hikaru sighed and stood. He shook his head. "Does this 'mail order bride' have a name?" Haruhi nodded and sighed.

"Mandella. Akaresu Mandella." Haruhi said it quietly. Armed with a name and enough anger to fill a hot air balloon, Hikaru ran out of the Third Music Room and headed towards the Jade Palace.

* * *

Mandella heard a knock at her door and smiled. Her dress had finally arrived. She went to the door and opened it. A smiling delivery man offered her a package and she took it, signing the little touchpad he presented to her. She took her package and opened it. The sheer material of the dress slid against her skin. She smiled and hung it up. She immediately went to her bathroom and showered. She took the time to pamper herself, knowing it would take them a little while to figure out her riddle.

It was a cheesy riddle, but she wanted him to get it, so she made it obvious. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She brushed her long red hair out. It immediately began to curl wildly. She smiled…perfect. With an artist's hand, she applied a light amount of makeup. She then rubbed lotion all over her body. She slinked over to the dress and pulled it on. It fit her perfectly and she moaned at the slide of the material against her sensitive skin.

She went throughout her suite, shutting off the lights and lighting small candles. She then made her way to her bedroom, where the first part of her prize was waiting. She leaned against the doorframe and observed the bare-chested male in her bed. He glared at her, his mouth gagged and his arms bound to her bed. His legs, which were hidden by a thin sheet, were lightly bound so that he didn't kick. She smiled that cat-like smile of hers.

"Very soon, kitten, your twin will be here and I will have both of you at my mercy." She noticed Kaoru's eyes widen and he pulled against his bonds. She walked over to him and sat on the bed by his hip. She ran one finger up his side, making him shiver. She smiled seductively. "Don't worry…I'll be gentle with you." she said in a husky voice. Her cell rang and she picked it up. She closed it with a snap, her smile turning predatory. "And here comes the other kitten, looking for it's brother." she said huskily.

She climbed on top of him, and he gasped, realizing she didn't have anything on under that dress. She purred and took the gag out before lightly kissing him. "That's right, pet. This is my fun time. I have gone through lots of trouble to get the two of you. Getting your parents to my beach resort in Aruba was easier than wearing the two of you down." Kaoru was about to say something when she reached between them and touched him. He gasped and she just smiled. "That's right, love. Bring your brother to me." With that, she threw the sheets off the bed and began torturing the younger Hitachiin twin.

* * *

Getting into the Jade Palace proved easier than he thought. He'd expected someone to stop him and demand he leave immediately. Though with his school uniform, he guessed the upscale hotel wouldn't see him as an anomaly. He ran to the elevator and press the button for the top floor. A man stepped into the elevator with him and smiled at him. His phone was in his hand and he was talking in a language that Hikaru was unfamiliar with. However, the foreigner hit a button for the eighth floor, so Hikaru wasn't worried.

Soon the foreigner was off and Hikaru was anxiously waiting for the elevator to hit the top floor. He almost jumped when the doors opened to a hallway with only one door. With a shaking hand, he reached for the door…and heard a yell. It sounded pained and it made Hikaru nervous. He opened the door and walked in. The suite was dark, with a few candles lit here and there. He walked in and shut the door. He locked it so that the person would have to work to get out.

He stealthily made his way to where he thought the bedroom would be. Another anguished cry had his eyes widening…that was Kaoru's scream. He moved quickly and found a door that was wide open. He peeked in and almost fell over. In the middle of a large bed with white sheets was his brother…tied down and being tortured by the red haired demoness. It was after a few blinks that Hikaru realized Kaoru was naked. He then noticed that…Hikaru nearly passed out as he realized his brother's agonized screams were actually screams of passion…the red head was taking him into her mouth.

Hikaru blushed and turned away, not sure if he should help his brother or wait till they were finished. A giggle and then another harsh cry from Kaoru galvanized Hikaru into action. He ran around the corner and into the room, only to stop dead in his tracks. The red head was poised over his brother, her skirts raised. Hikaru noticed pale skin and nothing else. He stared with wide eyes, until the woman lowered herself and, with a soft groan, impaled herself on his helpless brother.

Kaoru let out an even louder, harsher yell at the act. Hikaru watched as the woman moved against his brother. He had to admit, it was hot watching the two of them. He felt his pants tighten as he watched the woman ride his brother. Hikaru heard something rip and watched as Kaoru started thrusting up against the woman. She giggled.

"Naughty, naughty, pet. Ripping your bonds wasn't very nice. Perhaps I should punish you." she said in a husky voice. Without lifting herself, she turned, causing Kaoru to cry out. She was now facing Hikaru. She bit her finger as she looked at him.

"Ohhh…another kitten to play with." she said in a husky voice. She held out a hand to him and he found himself walking over to her. He could see her being lifted by his brother's frantic thrusts against her and she moaned, her eyes rolling back. She grabbed Hiakru and pulled him closer. She put his hands on her breasts and moaned. Hikaru could feel the color rushing to his cheeks as he watched her ride his brother and lead his hands over her body.

A particularly hard thrust from Kaoru had her staring at Hikaru with wide, lustful eyes. She licked her lips and bit the tip of one finger once more. "Why don't you take off my dress and have a better look, Hikaru." she husked. With the state his brother was in, he doubted he could pull off a switch and say he was Kaoru. Instead, his eyes narrowed on her.

"How did you know which one of us to take? How did you know which was Kaoru and which was Hikaru…we're identical dammit." the woman laughed, until she groaned again as Kaoru gave her a nice, hard thrust. She smiled at Hikaru who, despite his harsh questions, was slowly untying the dress. She smiled at him, her eyelashes fluttering.

"It's easy for me to tell you apart. You and I are alike, Hikaru. Defiant, meticulous, and hard. We enjoy things most people would be appalled by. It's why you didn't rush in here and throw me off your brother. You like watching him in the throws of passion…what I'm doing to him. I can see it in your eyes." she laughed when Hikaru's hands tightened in her dress. She took his hands and used them to push her dress down so that her breasts hung above the material. She looked at him through hooded eyes as he stared at her breasts.

He didn't respond to her accusations. He couldn't…they were true. He enjoyed watching his brother thrust helplessly into the woman on top of him. To see the pleasure and lust in those golden orbs. Instead, he dipped his head to her breast, licking her nipple once before taking it into his mouth. She moaned and started pushing his uniform off. His coat hit the floor, his tie hung down over one shoulder and his shirt was open, allowing her small hands to roam his chest. He groaned, just as his twin gave a shout and pushed up into the woman. She moaned and rocked her hips against the young man below her.

She gasped and arched, her breasts pushing against Hikaru's chest enticingly. Hikaru looked down into the red, sweaty face of his twin. The red head's face was in Hikaru's neck, her breathing heavy. Kaoru was breathing heavily as well and Hikaru knew the two had reached completion. He smiled. It was then that the girl looked up at him, a mischievous smile on her face. Before Hikaru knew what was happening, the girl had laid back, pulling him on the bed with her.

Hikaru could see his twin's sated face, only inches from his own, as he laid on top of the girl. Gently, the woman eased both her and Hikaru's weight off the exhausted twin and leaned over to the younger male. "Kaoru…pet, your brother's here. Do you want to watch your brother, just as he watched you?" Hikaru was about to protest when Kaoru opened his eyes. There was a smile on the younger male's face. Hikaru swallowed nervously.

Suddenly, Hikaru found himself under her. Kaoru's hands were now free and he was looking at Hikaru with a smirk. Hikaru looked up at his younger brother with surprise. "K-Kaoru?" Kaoru's golden eyes were clouded with lust and seduction. Hikaru watched as his younger brother slowly slid behind the woman and started stripping her, just as she was stripping Hikaru.

Hikaru stared at the two as Kaoru finally pulled the dress over her head and started kneading her breasts. Kaoru looked down at his twin, over the girl's shoulder. "Mandella…he's still got his pants on. Are you going to take care of it, or should I?" Hikaru's mouth dropped open at his 'innocent' twin's words. Mandella groaned as Kaoru kneaded her breasts.

"Pet, you keep those hands where they are. You'll have your chance." Mandella reached out and flicked the snap of his pants. Hikaru heard the hiss of his zipper, but he was still staring at Kaoru, who was kissing Mandella's shoulder and kneading her breasts. She moaned as she started pulling Hikaru's pants off. She giggled when she noticed the bulge he was sporting. "My, my, someone is eager." she purred as she rubbed his erection through his pants. Hikaru gasped, his eyes clamped shut and his back arched as he felt her hands on him.

Hikaru suddenly felt another set of hands on him and looked up to see his brother pulling his boxers off. Madella was giggling at the older twin's surprised eyes. Mandella leaned back and wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck, allowing the younger Hitachiin twin to pull the older twin's boxers off for her. "You brother is very impressive, Hikaru. He's willing to try things normal lovers would shy away from. I'm guessing that years of the 'brotherly love' act has made him immune to the normal aversions males have in a threesome with other males." Hikaru's eyes widened…she intended the three of them to…

He didn't think anymore as his brother's hand wrapped around him. He felt himself become harder, though he couldn't understand why he was getting turned on. Maybe it was the way one of the younger male's hands was playing with his shaft, while the other was delving into their female companion's channel. He heard her moan and he felt his brother's hand tighten on his shaft. Hikaru's eyes drifted shut as a moan left his lips. A sudden absence of pressure had his golden eyes slowly opening.

He had just enough time to watch his younger brother pick Mandella up by her hips before he was engulfed by warmth. He shouted in surprise, Mandella screamed in pleasure. It was then that Hikaru realized that Kaoru had just impaled the girl on the older twin's shaft. Mandella's hands were on Hikaru's stomach, kneading. Hikaru looked up at the two above him and watched as Kaoru lifted Mandella up and then shoved her back down roughly. It was the most erotic thing Hikaru had ever seen…until Kaoru reached down and started outlining where the two of them were joined. Hikaru hissed at the feeling of his brother's finger on his shaft as he was thrusting in and out of the female with them.

Mandella seemed shocked, but pleased with this. "Mmmm…Kaoru…Hikaru…" she breathed, her head on Kaoru's shoulder. Hikaru watched as one of his brother's hands went up her body to knead her breast, while the other remained where the two bodies were joined. Mandella shivered and started panting, while Hikaru put his hands on her hips, thrusting into her urgently. Hikaru had his eyes closed as he sought that pleasure he'd seen Kaoru experience. He gasped when Mandella's muscles rippled over his shaft in a flutter of motion. His eyes snapped open to see Kaoru sucking on her breasts and his finger was rubbing something.

Hikaru moaned loudly when he felt Mandella draw him in deeper. He could tell that whatever his brother's finger was doing, that was what was causing the clasping and spasms. He yelped when he felt a hand on his sensitive sac. He looked up again to see that, while his brother was suckling Mandella's breast, his eyes were on Hikaru. Knowing instantly whose hand it was, he groaned. Mandella looked down at the two and smiled. This was exactly what she'd wanted. Her mind exploded with light as the combination of Kaoru's rubbing and Hikaru's deep thrusts threw her over the edge. She screamed in release and watched as Hikaru's face twisted with pleasure as he, too, found release.

* * *

Kaoru was stroking Mandella's back as she laid on top of his brother. He wanted her again. Watching her with his brother, touching them, had made him hard. He wanted to experiment, to play. Kaoru smirked and licked his fingers. He knew exactly how to get them to play with him, even if they had just released. Slowly, Kaoru put his weight on Mandella's back, kissing her shoulder. When he was sure that both her weight and his would keep his brother down, he moved his hand down.

Kaoru felt his brother tense as he prodded the older twin's hole. Hikaru was muttering something about not messing around like that and Kaoru actually saw a hint of fear in the older boy's eyes. This was not something his brother wanted. However, in order for Kaoru to have his fun, he needed his brother aroused as well. Gently, Kaoru eased the one finger in, wincing when his brother hissed and began thrashing. Mandella tried to move, but Kaoru's weight was effectively pinning them both.

Carefully, Kaoru slid his finger in more, searching for the thing that would renew his brother. He knew he'd found it when Hikaru shouted and Mandella gasped. Kaoru rubbed it a little while until he was sure his brother was aroused enough to keep the game going. He then withdrew his finger and smiled up at them. "Now we can play more." Hikaru stared at his brother. Kaoru wasn't as innocent as he'd thought if he knew how to arouse a man who'd just released.

He watched as his younger brother disappeared from view. "So that's why she reacted when you did. You never pulled out." Kaoru chuckled and his head popped up over Mandella's luscious rear. There was something in his eyes that said he and Hikaru were going to control this round. Hikaru smirked and clamped his arm around Mandella's waist like an iron band. Mandella squeaked and looked behind her just enough to see the sparkle in Kaoru's eyes. She gulped…she was at THEIR mercy now.

She looked back down at Hikaru, who was giving her a wolfish grin as he gave a hard, short thrust. She threw her head back and moaned. It was then that she heard Kaoru chuckle. "Hikaru, I need you to pull out." that was all he said, but the twins seemed to know what the other was doing. She gave a groan of disappointment as the thicker of the two twins pulled out, only to be replaced by the longer twin. She moaned and lifted her hips so he would have better access to her. He gave a few good thrusts, which were made easier with her earlier releases, mixed with both their releases. She was glad that she had a diaphragm and was on birth control.

The sudden loss of the other twin had her looking over her shoulder again. She noticed he was still looking at her, but there was a hint of something in his eyes. Her own blue eyes widened when she realized what he intended. She didn't mind it at all, she just wondered how the two of them would react to a sensation they'd never felt before. With a smirk, she wiggled her butt in front of the younger twin.

"I see what's going on here. Well, lets get to it. I can tell you still want to play. Should I take the lead and show you how?" she noticed their surprised looks. She had no fear and that was all the more arousing. She shook off Hikaru's arm and stood on the bed. She walked the two steps over to Kaoru and stopped. She dug her hands into his hair and pulled him to her breast. She then reached down and started playing with herself. Hikaru was entranced by her inhibition.

He was staring openly when she turned away from his brother and smiled at him. She curled her finger at him and he smirked. He crawled over to her as she sat down on his brother's lap, her legs spread, allowing him to see her. He watched his brother lift her momentarily and slip inside her. She moaned and grabbed Hikaru by the hair. She pulled him to her and kissed him roughly. He smirked, liking her roughness. She whispered to him and he nodded, not sure why she wanted him to retrieve massage oil.

He got up and retrieved the oil. When he came back, he gaped. His brother had their hostess bent over and was penetrating her from behind, thrusting roughly into her. She was looking at him over her shoulder and smiling seductively. His brother was grunting and thrusting into her, causing flesh to slap flesh harshly. He stood there and watched for a second before climbing back up on the bed, his member painfully hard once more. Mandella sat up, her back to Kaoru's chest. She husked for him to put the oil down before she moaned again. Kaoru leaned back so that she was on top of him, her back still to his chest.

"Hikaru…" he called with a gravelly voice. His older brother appeared over them, looking at them both. Kaoru smirked. "Follow my hands." Hikaru's eyes widened. He knew what that meant. He watched as Kaoru's hands drifted over Mandella's breasts, down her stomach, and onto where she was joined intimately with the younger male.

Hikaru looked at his brother and smirked. He leaned over Mandella and began sucking her breasts. She moaned at the sensations. She soon felt his mouth over her stomach. It was then that Kaoru took her legs and spread them as wide as they would comfortably go. She was completely open to the male above her now. She felt his smirk on her stomach before she gasped. He was licking her clit, just as Kaoru's hand had stroked it moments ago.

He was licking her like an ice cream cone. She felt Kaoru stiffen more when Hikaru's wayward tongue flicked over where they were joined. Abruptly, the younger twin pulled out, his member saturated with her inner wetness. As abruptly as he'd left her body, he came back, but in a different spot. She gasped at the feel of him and was suddenly on her hands and knees again. She could see Hikaru's shocked face as he watched his younger brother push into her ass.

She cried out in arousal and pushed back against the younger male. She heard him grunt as he went in further…until he could go no more. Kaoru was fighting the urge to cum…her ass was so tight. He could tell she'd never actually done this, though the idea didn't bother her. He laid back down, his chest against her back. She laid atop him, gasping for breath. He watched through hooded eyes as Hikaru leaned over them to make sure they were both alright. Before words left the older male's mouth, Mandella had grabbed him and was kissing him roughly again.

Without thinking, Kaoru reached out and grabbed his twin's member. He felt Hikaru stiffen and swell. He reached up, making sure that Mandella could hear him as well. "Hikaru…fuck her good and hard. She wants both of us…she can tell us apart. This is how she wants it. Me in the back, fucking her hard, you in the front, fucking her just as hard." He heard Mandella laugh and then moan when he gave her a punishing thrust. Hikaru was looking down at them with wide, aroused eyes. His member was pulsing as the words echoed in his head.

Mind made up, Hikaru smirked and roughly pushed into her. She moaned and pulled his head back down to kiss him. He could feel his brother's erection through the thin tissue in her body and it made him moan into her mouth. They moved in sync for the most of it, but then started in opposition, making her gasp and moan with each thrust each twin gave her. She was moaning their names and they knew she could tell which was which. That, along with the friction and her moans, had them both thrusting fast and hard inside her.

He could tell Mandella was close when her breath came out in little wisps, almost like she was getting ready to sing for them. He could hear his brother's moaning pants as he pumped into the young woman. They were both very close, and he wasn't that far behind them. He thrust into the woman beneath him, but he was looking into his brother's eyes. They were communicating in a way they had been since they were very young. Each knew how to adjust their body to make Mandella squirm with pleasure.

They had just started a new rhythm when Hikaru noticed Kaoru's eyes going wide and his jaw slack. The older twin looked up and noticed that Mandella's eyes were similar, her mouth slightly parted and small moans escaping. It was then that Mandella's orgasm came crashing down on them, sending Kaoru over with her. It was almost simultaneous, so the combined pleasure was too much for Hikaru. With one final thrust, he released deep inside Mandella. With a final shudder, Hikaru collapsed on top of Mandella and his brother, his stamina finally having run out.

* * *

It was dark outside when Hikaru woke. He could feel something curled up against his chest and opened his eyes to see bright red hair. Confused at first, he blinked and then noticed his twin's gaze overtop the red hair. In that silent way of communicating, they decided that they would spend as much time with this girl as possible, as it gave them experience and pleasure. Both males curled up around her and wondered when she moaned softly the phrase "I finally got you."


End file.
